No One is Perfect
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are finally getting married, but on the day of the wedding, Yuna is kidnapped and her kidnappers leave a cryptic message, "I want Auron's blood." Only Tidus, Enden (Yuna's brother), and "Auron's blood" can save her.


A/N I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review with any advice and/or comments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was a glorious day in Spira. High Summoner Yuna and her strongest guardian, Tidus, were getting married. The city of Bevelle was in a grand state of celebration, as were several other cities. A huge crowd was gathered outside of the Temple of Bevelle, waiting for the newlywed couple to emerge. Inside, however, was a different story.  
  
Both Tidus and Yuna were very nervous. Each were practicing their vows, hoping not to screw them up. Tidus paced back and forth in front of Wakka and Kimahri, telling them his vows. Both of them just shook their heads and laughed. Kimahri had not gone through a wedding ceremony, but Wakka had, and he knew exactly what Tidus was going through.  
  
"Hey, brudda, stop worryin'. Everything'll be alright, ya?" Wakka couldn't help but laugh when Tidus passed by him.  
  
"Well, I can't stop worrying. What if I say the wrong thing or I freeze up there, huh? I can't have that happen! What would Yuna think, huh?" Tidus paced faster.  
  
Wakka laughed again. "Yuna's probably goin' through the same thing right now. Ya gotta stop worryin, man."  
  
Kimahri grabbed Tidus and made him sit down. Tidus sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
A few rooms down, Yuna was going through the same thing. Lulu, Paine, and Rikku were trying to calm her down, but to no avail. She would not stop moving around, nor would she stop practicing her vows. Paine and Rikku tried to stop her, but Lulu held them back.  
  
"She has to deal with this on her own. She'll be fine, but she has to realize that on her own." They nodded their heads and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus stood at the front of the temple, waiting for Yuna. He was shaking all over and sweating bullets. He checked to make sure he looked alright in his suit, which was navy blue instead of the traditional black. He tried to smooth out non-existing wrinkles and straighten his neat hair. He wanted to look his best not only for Yuna, but for the man who was giving her away, her brother.  
  
He had never met her brother, nor did he know she had one until yesterday when she told him. He wanted to look his best so he could impress her brother, and so that he didn't have an enemy in her family.  
  
The music played and Tidus's heart beat rapidly. Please let everything go as it should, he thought. The doors opened and his wife to be and her brother stepped in. Yuna was wearing the same wedding dress she wore when Seymour Guado tried to marry her. Tidus had always liked that dress.  
  
Her brother was dressed in a black suit. He appeared different than Tidus had thought he would. His hair was blond, like his, but shorter, and he had one green eye and one blue eye, like Yuna. He didn't appear to be the overprotective brother that Tidus thought he was. In fact, he wasn't much bigger than Tidus, and what was bigger was just height.  
  
Tidus swallowed hard and waited for Yuna to come to his side. When Yuna and her brother were to the front, her brother kissed her cheek and went to his seat. Yuna stood beside Tidus, looking just as nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They both breathed a little easier. All that was left were the "I do's".  
  
"Do you, Tidus, take Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health?"  
  
Tidus took in a deep breath. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Yuna, take Tidus, to be your"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud scream pierced the room. The roof of the temple broke away. Tidus grabbed Yuna and jumped to one side, avoiding falling rubble. A huge dark figure with wings like bats hovered overhead. A man rode on the back of it.  
  
It swooped down towards Yuna. Tidus attempted to shield her, but was thrown across the room and slammed into a pillar. Yuna's brother threw a few pieces of rubble at it, but it did not notice them. He then tried to strike it with his fists, but it was too late. The monster grabbed Yuna in its massive hands and took off.  
  
"YUNA!!!" Tidus screamed and sank to his knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus sat on a bench, holding his aching head. Tears streamed down his face. Lulu was making him stay here, not letting him go after Yuna. Yuna's brother walked up to him.  
  
"Tidus, right? You did all you could. Without a weapon, none of us stood a chance, and it was invulnerable to magic. Listen, pursuing it now will do you no good. Its speed outdoes that of yours, and you would just be wearing yourself out."  
  
"Well at least I'd be trying!" Tidus stood up and got in his face.  
  
"Calm down. Don't you think I'm worried about her? Of course I am. Now, listen. The kidnapper left a note for us, though I do not exactly know how to go about it."  
  
"A note? Let me see it!"  
  
"It's been circulating around here for a bit, so I don't know who has it, but I can tell you what it said."  
  
Tidus backed off. "What did it say?"  
  
"It said: 'I want Auron's blood. Bring Auron's blood to Mt. Gagazet before the sun sets thirty times. I will not harm the girl if I receive Auron's blood.' That's all it said."  
  
"Auron's. blood? What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know exactly. And I have a name, you know. It's Enden."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Auron's dead, so we can't get his blood, obviously."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure that's what they want. They could also mean his kin, but I didn't think Sir Auron had any family."  
  
Tidus sat down and thought for a moment, trying to remember a picture Auron had once shown him. His eyes widened. "He does have family! I remember a picture he once showed me that had his wife in it. He said his wife had died, but that he had a daughter! Enden, we have to find her!" Tidus was ready to bolt out of the temple. Enden placed his hand on Tidus's shoulder.  
  
"But we don't know where to start looking. She could be anywhere, even in the Farplane, for all we know."  
  
"We have to try! Yuna's life depends on it!"  
  
"I know. Why don't we go to the sphere theater in Luca? They record everyone's memories. Maybe they have some information on Auron's daughter."  
  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, we do have information on a man named Auron. It is not in a private file, so you may view all of our information on him," the woman at the counter said.  
  
"Thank you," Tidus and Enden said.  
  
Once they were inside the theater, they played back all of the available spheres. Several had his daughter in them. Her name was Sonyetalla, but Auron called her Sonye (Soan- yay). However, most of the spheres were of her when she was a baby or a little girl. They needed to know how she looked now or at least a more recent picture. Then, they got a break.  
  
They found a sphere from two and a half years ago and played it. It showed a young woman with blonde hair with black streaks. She said "Dad" a lot and said general things. It was a like a letter. She must have given it to Auron when he visited Spira. But that made no sense, since it was improbable that Auron could have gone back to Spira from Zanarkand. Well, it was dated two and a half years ago, so it may have never gotten to Auron. Maybe she recorded it to give to him when he got back. In any case, it gave them the information they needed.  
  
They headed to the front desk. "Do you have any information on a woman named Sonyetalla?"  
  
The woman checked her files. "Yes, but there are no spheres under her name. All that is here is an address here in Luca, and that she plays for the Luca Goers. There isn't any other information."  
  
"That's alright. Just give us the address, please."  
  
"Yes sirs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice and/or comments. I tend to update quickly, so if you want me to, I can update on the day, or the day after, you review. Anyway, see ya, for now. 


End file.
